Lucidiant: Phyder Island (Graphic Novel)
'Lucidant: Phyder Island i's a digital graphic novel. It is definitely an exciting time to be working with comic book brands in the media. It’s a fantastic graphic novel to keep the readers and fans in the work of nightmares and the dream world. CGI will be too expensive to jump to the dream world. A perfect medium will be animation in pages. Allowing the readers to jump from the Dream world to Real world at a turn of the page. Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: Main Event showdown Logline All of the floaters are kicked out of Imagi-Nation After the devastations of Dr. Ubin. Floaters must now go back to their unproductive life. They spend so much time building up their lives in the dream world and must now succumb to their bland, unfurnished life. Genre: Suspense Drama Main Characters Protagonist: Rodrex Antagonist: Shailene Main Supporting Characters Shailene - A dream Catcher Who is trying to Get rid of more floaters and who is making sure they never come back. Rodrex- A 42 year old Floater who is transitioning to the real world as an IT tech who tries to make contact with Woods and Tries to learn to be a Lucid Dreamer Woods - a Female who was in love with Rex and now is trying to get him back. Primary Locations Phyder Island Additive Comprehension Expands on the personal repercussions Dream Catchers and Floaters have to deal with from the war. Shows a human experience and the divide in the types of dreamers. Target Market 40% of graphic novel and comics readers are between the ages of 18 and 25. Facebook universe of self-identified comic fans grew to a new high of over 24 million fans in the United States. Of that 24 million, women account for 46.67% of that population. Since I’ve been tracking these stats, that’s the highest percentage of women recorded. With some changes on Facebook’s end, I can now see what terms have grown from the previous month, and in this case it wasn’t any single term, it was many of the over 100 used to compile the statistics. Media Habits: Currently the comic book industry is going through a time of transition. There have been periods of high demand and valleys of low interest in the last thirty years. The industry is trying to keep up with an everchanging world that is evolving into a digital driven machine. Like newspapers, comic books are trying to find their place with the next generation of consumers who are mainly now online. The new age of collecting is also very exciting to newbie collectors because it offers a wide variety in topics. There are so many different topics and genres covered today and comics are much more easily accessible. In addition, comic book collecting has become more accepted as a “cool” hobby and not so much shunned as a “nerdy pastime.” This transition in acceptance is greatly to attribute to box-office hits in the last ten years. Movies like Thor, Spider-Man and Batman have all made superheros cool again. The Modern Age of collecting has really been an age of digitalizing comic books and making them more mainstream for consumers of all types.